Truth Or Dare
by Guyman111
Summary: Hiccup is seventeen but he failed to tame the Night Fury. The annual chief conference is at Berk and the teens decide to pay Truth or Dare. And why are the teens such a fan of Hiccstrid! Warning: Sexual Refrences


Hi guys, I'm starting a new story. It's also my third! I'm making Operation Dragons a Hiccstrid story as I'm tired of my OC's Point Of View. This is also gonna be a Hiccstrid story! But not with dragons. They are seventeen but everyone still hates Hiccup. :( Poor Hiccup! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It was the annual chief conference. All the chiefs decided to host the conference at Berk as the meeting was going to be mostly about dragons and Berk is the best dragon fighting island in the whole of the archipelago. All of the villagers attend the conference which was held in the killing ring with a temporary stage constructed in the middle and chiefs sitting all around the edges. All the Berk villagers watched from the viewing area while all the visiting elders sat in the chiefs position. (A/N: You know when Hiccup is about to kill/tame the Nightmare and Stoic makes a speech.) It was a heap of nonsense and fancy words for the teens. They had to go because the twins started to fight. Tuffnut: Are they finished? Ruffnut: I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooo-red The twins begin to bang helmets extremely dangerously so Gobber came around to stop them. Gobber was charged with taking care of the teens (Mostly the twins and Hiccup.). Gobber: Why don't you all play a game together or something. All: Murmurs of disagreement. Gobber grabs the twins behind their tunic and begins to drag them towards the watchtower. He glances at the rest of the teens to follow. Snotlout: And what are we going to do here?! Gobber: Truth or Dare. All: What? Gobber: Truth or dare is a game where someone asks you Truth or Dare and you have to do a dare or tell a truth and they get to choose the dare/truth. If you don't want to do the dare or truth, you can change the dare or truth. Astrid: And what if we don't want to play? Gobber: Ye have to. Hiccup: I'll just sneak off to the forge... Gobber: Oh no you don't! Hiccup: Come on! Gobber begins to walk down the ramp and towards the conference. Snotlout: Astrid, Truth or Dare. Astrid: Truth Snotlout: Do you like me or if you don't, who do you like and it has to be a boy! Astrid: My father. Snotlout: It has to be a boy. Under twenty-one remember?! Astrid: Then... Hiccup, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. All except Astrid: What?! Astrid: They are the only males who aren't jerks here. DONE! Fishleg's go. Fishlegs: Truth or Dare Astrid. Astrid: A dare wouldn't be too bad from you. Dare. Fishlegs: I dare you to sit on someone's lap for the entire rest of the game. He surveys the boys around for a suitable contender. Tuffnut would probably hurt her. Snotlout ... well she will kill me for that. Me, It'll ruin any chances of a relationship with her. Hiccup, that'll be funny. He bursts out laughing and everyone looks at him. Fishlegs: Hiccup's lap. All except Fishlegs: What?! Astrid: Oh you've gotta be kidding me! She slowly walks over to a nervous Hiccup cowering in his seat. She sits down in front of him. Astrid: Done! Can I go back to my seat now? Fishlegs: I'm pretty sure I said for the rest of the ENTIRE game. Astrid: Oh great! Hiccup's go Hiccup: Snotlout, Truth or Dare. Snotlout: Screw you! Dare. Hiccup: I dare you to run into the conference and ask Stoic to marry you. Snotlout: You're dead. He begins to run towards the ring's entrance and bursts through, runs onto the stage and kisses Stoic and asks him to marry him. Gobber: SORRY, THEY'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! Stoic: Get off me, nephew. Snotlout begins to walk towards the watch tower and suddenly says. Snotlout: Hiccup, Truth or Dare. Hiccup: Dare. Snotlout: I dare you two to sleep together. Naked! Hiccup and Astrid: WHAT?! Tuffnut: We're a fan of all the Hiccstrid. Astrid: Hicc-who Ruffnut: Hiccstrid, Hiccup and Astrid. Your lives will be entwined together tomorrow when we ask you to do 'it' together in bed. Hiccup: We're gonna do WHAT? Snotlout: Lemons, consummation, whatever you call it? Sex. Suddenly a bell was heard ringing. Stoic: Bed, everyone! We have to enforce curfew tonight for a few reasons. -At Dinner- Hiccup was sitting down at a table next to the teens table when suddenly Astrid came and hit his shoulder. -Hiccup's Bed- Hiccup and Astrid were lying together in bed. They had both decided to wear basic underwear to save embarrassment. Astrid was wondering what it would be like doing -that- tomorrow night. Whatever. It's time to sleep anyway. Early that morning. Astrid had woken up and found Hiccup in the watchtower. Arguing with the rest of the teens. She snuck up behind Hiccup and suddenly leapt over Hiccup's head and onto his lap. Hiccup: Wha?!... Astrid: Morning. Snotlout: How did your merry making go? Ruffnut: We want all the details! Hiccup: Yeah, we did it. So I suppose we don't have to do 'that' tonight. Ruffnut: You still have to do it, oh yeah, it's going to be a public consummation Hiccstrid: WHAT? This is short, I know! I have to go as I need to go to gramps and parents are working. Bye! Don't forget to rate and review!


End file.
